M450 Hellhound Automated Weapons Platform
|manufacturer=Hannibal Weapon Systems |line= |model= |class= |cost= |length=3.1 meters |width=2.2 meters |height=2 meter |mass= |max accel= |engine=Twin Hydrogen Fuel Cell |poweroutput= |power= |shield gen= |armor=*Titanium plating *AEGIS ceramic inserts *Heat resistant fibres *Non-Newtonian Layer |sensor=*4 Full Colour Cameras *4 dual phase hybrid thermal/night vision cameras *Forward facing fire control sensor *ARGUS sensor |target= |countermeasures= |armament=Variable |crew= |skeleton= |passengers= |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |firstuse= |role=*Fire Support *Patrol *Hunter-killer *Escort |counterpart= |era= |affiliation= }} The is a UNSC Drone. Description The Hellhound was a specially designed drone designed to supplement special forces units in the field. A specially designed drone, it is modelled after a miniature tank, and designed to provide highly mobile support, usually in the form of short range artillery or heavy ordnance. The Hellhound is designed around a twin track, each self powered by in-hub motors, and a flat bed carrying a weapon. Each track features independently actuated wheels allowing it to raise itself up to tackle rough terrain, or raise itself up to fire over cover. Each wheel in the track has an in-hub motor, and is powered by a pair of hydrogen fuel cells. Each side is covered in a slab of armour, featuring a titanium shell with ceramic tile inserts, and can be augmented with appliqué armour or cages. The front can be augmented with a fire shield, though this adds front end wait. The Hellhound has clusters of sensors all around it, allowing it map its surroundings and track enemy targets. It has several small clusters of sensors mixing a LIDAR, a nightvision sensor and a full-colour camera. These sensors are used to map its surroundings, allowing it to navigate, and then to identify and track targets. It has a forward facing fire-control sensor that is used for precision aiming. This sensor cluster features a long distance night vision sight and a full-colour camera. For mapping targets, it has a dual purpose LIDAR/laser range finder. Lastly, it has a fire control RADAR for detecting targets at range, and directing precision fire. For patrol security, it has a short ranged ARGUS sensor, allowing it to 'sniff' out explosive charges. The Hellhound's weapon mount allows it to carry heavy artillery into the field, that would normally required a vehicle mount or a weapons team. This is used for combat support in the field. *M343A3 Heavy Machine Gun: Rarely used in its intended role, the HMG is often used to suppress infantry and take out light armour. Capable of rapidly and accurately firing .50 calibre munitions, it can mow down entire infantry formations. *M1024 30mm automatic cannon: A powerful and reliable 30mm cannon, it is often used to attack infantry formations, light fortifications and light to medium armour. It is fed from two independent drums, so it can switch between different ammunition types for different targets. *M68 Asynchronous Linear-Induction Motor: A 25mm gauss cannon, it is used exclusively to attack enemy armour. Lightweight, and packing the punch of a much larger gun, it is unnervingly accurate and deadly at range. However, it is inefficient at taking down fortifications or personnel. *MSR-79 Calliope rocket pod: A fixed rocket pod containing 12 rockets, it is used for short range fire against fortifications. Deadly when fired en-masse, they can flatten a structure with ease. *Twin 81mm Mortar: Twin mortars, fed by a magazine each. The mortars have a variety of uses, including anti-armour, anti-personnel, and anti-fortification. Being capable of landing a slurry of rounds exceptionally quickly, it is perfect for long distance fire. The Hellhound's CPU is an advanced neural network, capable of shared learning and networked operation with both friendly soldiers and other drones. It can autonomously engage targets, preform fluid patrol missions, edit it's own mission parameters, prioritise targets and preform independent or teamed Reconnaissance. It can be controlled remotely using a shared platform controller and video interface, using a portable computer system or using a control dock on a vehicle. The Hellhound's assets are uploaded onto the War Net, allowing any reconnaissance it gathers to find its way to fellow troops. For protection against hacking, its central computer core, command and control systems and communication systems are protected by a three phase cybernetic defence, integrating a dummy barrier, a maze barrier and an attack barrier, running in three parallel series. Should it be cut off from it's remote command, it will enter autonomous mode. It has both radio and satellite communication systems, along with a pair of hardline ports allow it to be interfaced directly. The Hellhound is deployed by special forces when they require additional fire power without the size of an armoured vehicle. Capable of navigating through rough terrain, it can go anywhere an operator can, and can be air dropped, loaded into the back of a dropship or carried on a flat bed. Gallery File:EWconcept hi res JSF3.jpg ‎ File:Tom-clancys-endwar-20080912003440205.jpg ‎ File:296865-end1 super.jpg